The Legacy Series
by The FanFic Bros
Summary: In this series 4 characters team up to defeat an evil darkness growing.


Legacy:Rise of the Riders

Chapter 1:The Girl From Streets

Haven was running through the streets she knew so well and weaving through the alleys she'd gone through so many times. And in hot pursuit were the city guards she'd had to run from ever since she could run. She was trying her best to make sure what she had in the bundle didn't fall out. As she was running she could feel the bundle suddenly begin to warm up against her chest as she held it as tight as she could. And just as she turned the corner of where she would usually disappear from the guards. There were suddenly a whole other group of guards that began to surround her. She held the bundle in her arms away from the eyes of the guards. "Just hand over the egg and turn yourself in girl." said the guard glancing at the bundle, drawing his sword. "No thanks I think I'd rather hold on to it for you guys instead." said Haven grasping for the dagger in her pocket. Suddenly she felt a rhythmic beat from the bundle, almost like a heartbeat. Haven felt her hand open up the bundle to expose the blue egg almost of its own volition. She felt it calling her name as she began to slowly rest her hand on the egg. "What are you doing to the egg?" asked one of the guards. As she finally laid her hand on the egg she felt a sudden cold pain on her right hand and a flash of light blinded them all.

A few hours earlier...

Haven awoke at the sudden sound of screaming. A man was standing over her screaming at her to get out of his storage. "Alright, alright I'm going just wait jeez." said Haven picking up her stuff leaving the man, she was headed to her gang of friend's old warehouse hangout to well, hangout. Haven is a street rat/thief who steals from the evil rich and keep for herself, of average height, long black hair, white. Haven wore whatever fit her such as worn-out boots, an old shirt, leggings with holes in them, and a cloak she'd worn since she was a child. Haven's parents had been killed when she was baby and had lived on the streets ever since. She was taken in by a small group of thieves that helped her grow up. Haven was beginning to see some smaller and poorer houses giving her a sign she was getting closer to the hideout. As she turned the corner she finally saw the abandoned warehouse that unbeknownst to the city guards housed The Great Thieves Guild of Ilirea. As she walked through the door she was greeted by her best friend Roa and Roa's twin sister Mino. Roa and Mino like Haven lost their parents and were taken in by the Thieves Guild and were trained but in different ways. They were near identical both being of a rather short height, short choppy brown hair, and light brown skin. Their only difference between each other were their eye colors (Roa with blue eyes and Mino with silver eyes) and the way they dressed. Roa was always in a leather tunic and iron leggings and Mino always in beautiful elegant dress gowns. "Hey where were you last night?" asked Roa who lived with Haven in a secluded part of the city. "I was just too tired to walk all the way home so I slept in some man's storehouse. "How did you get him to let you I wonder?" asked Mino with a dirty look in her eyes. "Gross Mino I sneaked in I don't gain money or shelter the same way you do." said Haven angrily at Mino who always got her money the more revealing way. Haven simply didn't earn the money that way because she like some of Guild was a virgin and still held the fantasy of marrying someone she loved. There were different ways everyone in the Thieves Guild gained money and with that came reputation and level in the Thieves Guild. The lowest level being child pickpocket, the second level when your older being rogue, thief, and prostitution. The third level being assassin, mercenary, and sorcerer for hire (during training in the Thieves Guild the students would get small lessons in magic and mind breaking). Finally the fourth and final level being the title of King of Thieves a title that is killed for or passed on to. "Hey Haven how did your last mission go anyway?" asked Roa. "Well you know how my usual robberies go, get in, steal valuables, get out, and watch the family find out about their stolen goods." said Haven. "Wow Haven you're the best and evilest thief I know." said Mino with admiration in her eyes. Haven gave a smile thinking about what she really does during her real robberies. "Oh Haven I just remembered the King of Thieves is actually asking for you personally to go on a thief mission." said Roa with a little jealousy in her eyes. A mission from the King of Thieves was very important and a great honor. "Alright I'll go talk to him now." said Haven making her way to the staircase leading to the King's throne. Haven was feeling a little self conscious meeting the King of Thieves the very man who with the snap of his fingers could have her killed. As she entered the room the first thing she noticed was the amount of knives the King carried, there were so many. "Hello Haven welcome to my throne room." said the King raising from his throne. "My King" declared Haven bowing before the King of Thieves. "Please rise" said the King helping Haven up. "So what brings you into my precessence?" asked the King with a raised eyebrow. "Uh...um didn't you ask for me sir?" asked Haven nervously. "Ah yes I remember now I have a very special mission for." said the King walking back to his throne. "You see there is word spreading of a very beautiful stone being moved around the city and I want you to intercept it as it's leaving the army barracks tonight around midnight." said the King sitting on his throne looking bored. "Um my King that seems kind of impossible." said Haven looking a little worried at his answer. "That's why I have my best on the job wouldn't you agree?" asked the King with a raised eyebrow. "Of course my King will that be all?" asked Haven wanting to leave immediately, feeling uncomfortable. "Well of course and send Mino up unless you'd rather do her job for her?" asked the King seductively. "Uh I'll go get her then." said Haven looking back uncomfortably "And don't mention this mission to anyone, or else." said the King suddenly very serious. "Of course." said Haven making her way downstairs as quick as she could to leave the King and that conversation behind. As she got downstairs she found Roa and Mino eating bread and apples in a corner. "I got the mission and not only will it be near impossible but I can't tell you guys about it until it's done." said Haven "And by the way Mino the King is in need of your "services"." mentioned Haven winking at Mino in a joking manner. "THAT'S HOW YOU AFFORD THOSE DRESSES!" screamed Roa a little loudly, everyone giving glances as Mino walked away embarrassedly to the stairs. "Well I better get ready for my mission tonight and don't worry I'll be home tonight." said Haven walking away assuring Roa about tonight. "It's going to be one heck of a mission." said Haven to herself walking over to the thieves barracks to get her standard gear.

As she walked through the barracks door she was greeted by her greatest enemy in the Guild...Iso her only competitor for best thief. Iso was another one of the many thieves who were adopted into the Guild. He was short, dark skin, surprisingly blonde hair, and light brown eyes. A lot of people in the Guild assumed that because of his dark skin he might be from one of the many Wandering Tribes. "So what brings you to MY barracks." said Iso with a sneer. "I just came here to get my gear that's all not run into a loser and it's not your barrack." said Haven with equal disgust. "Whatever just get your stuff and get out of my barracks." said Iso beginning to look angry. "Still not your barracks." said Haven walking by him towards her clothes rack. She saw the usual clothes she always wore for her missions. An all black suit with a hood and hidden pockets for her knives and any other items she would want. "Well Iso good luck with running "your" barracks." said Haven walking out to exit the barracks. "Don't sass me Haven one day I'll be there than you at being a thief and on that day you'll be in the gutter." said Iso with an evil look in his eyes. Haven exited the barracks feeling Iso's eyes on her.

Haven arrived at the apartment her and Roa shared to change into her suit and then start watching the army barracks to wait for them to leave with the stone the Thief King wanted. "Hey why are you here, I thought you'd be out on your mission?" asked Roa who surprised Haven with being in the apartment this early at night. "WHOA, Roa don't sneak up on me like that just because you want to be an assassin doesn't really give you the right." said Haven trying to slow down her heart rate. "I'm just here to change clothes I didn't feel comfortable changing at the warehouse." said Haven giving Roa an explanation. "Well don't mind me go get dressed." said Roa shooing her away so she could continue reading her book. Roa really loves reading all kinds of books from fantasy, to romantic, and even horror books. "Alright, alright." said Haven walking towards her room to leave Roa all alone. As Haven walked into her room she began to change in the room she'd known for years. With its hardwood floors, her bed with beautifully made silk covers, a shelf for a few books she loved, and drawers filled with beautiful clothes and jewelery. Now that she was all suited up she opened her to tell Roa she was leaving the usual way. Then she walked back into her room, opened her window, put her hood, and jumped out.

Haven was waiting on a nearby roof for the guards to leave the barracks so she could follow them in the depths of night. She waited for hours and hours and when the moon reached the middle of the sky she finally saw a group of four guards with a one guard in the middle holding something leave the barracks. As they progressed through the streets she could see their slight unease. She could feel something almost drawing her towards the group especially the one in the middle holding what she could just feel was the stone. Following her instincts Haven ran along the rooftops following the guards on the streets making sure to stay in the shadows. Seeing that the guards were starting to get closer to the castle she threw a stone she found on the roof into an alleyway close to the guards to distract them. Only three of the guards went to go check it out leaving one with the one with the stone. Seeing her small window of chance Haven descended to street level and began to sneak up on the two guards. Slowly sneaking towards the guards she made a small noise to attract the one without the stone. The noise she made was enough to attract the guard who ran into the alley. Haven saw he had a sword ready in hand so she snuck up from behind and choked him until he was unconscious. Seeing the one with the stone was alone she saw her opportunity and wanted to go for it even though her gut told her she should wait. But she could almost hear the stone in the bundle calling her name. Saying Haven, Haven, you must free me. Despite her better instincts she went right for the stone and before she knew it the guard had his sword out. "What are you doing out here, stay back?!" said the guard shaking with fear. Haven happened to now notice that the guard looked rather young. "Just give me the bundle I don't want to cause any trouble for you." said Haven calmly sliding one of her knives out of its pocket. "Hey stay back I got special orders from the captain to protect this bundle." said the guard holding up his sword protectively. "Obviously you're just someone expendable the captain thinks is unimportant so he trusted you to not protect but be more like the bundles shield for any attack." said Have thinking that was the reason the captain would give a low rank soldier a job like this. "You don't even know what this really is do you?" asked the guard. "Hey rookie who are you talking?" asked someone in the distance. While the guard was distracted Haven grabbed the bundle and ran. "HELP someone's taken the bundle!" screamed the guard behind her. Haven quickly ran from the sound of pounding feet. And out came more and more guards around every street an alleyway. What she hadn't thought of was whether there would be other guards hidden in the streets. Haven was running through the streets she knew so well and weaving through the alleys she'd gone through so many times. And in hot pursuit were the guards she'd had to run from ever since she could run. She was trying her best to make sure that the stone in the bundle didn't fall out. As she was running she could feel the bundle suddenly begin to warm up against her chest as she held it as tight as she could. And just as she turned the corner of where she would usually lose the guards there were suddenly a whole other group of guards that began to surround her. She held the bundle in her arms away from the eyes of the guards. "Just hand over the egg and turn yourself in girl." said the guard glancing at the bundle, drawing his sword. "No thanks I think I'd rather hold on to it for you guys instead." said Haven grasping for another dagger in her many pockets. Suddenly she felt a rhythmic beat from the bundle, almost like a heartbeat. Haven felt her hand open up the bundle to expose the blue stone almost of its own volition. She felt it calling her name as she began to slowly rest her hand on the it. "What are you doing to the egg?" asked one of the guards. And that was when Haven realized that this was no stone but it was an egg. As she finally laid her hand on the egg she felt a sudden cold pain on her right hand and a flash of light blinded them all.

Haven awoke in the middle of an alley with a group of knocked out guards all around her. and in her arms in the bundle instead of the egg she held a small blue creature with wings. She couldn't feel any of her body except the cold pain in her hand. When she looked at her right hand, the one resting next to the sleeping creature in the bundle. She saw as she looked at her palm there was what looked like a shining jewel in it. Along with her surprised she also realized that she couldn't move the rest of her body from exhaustion. But it wasn't her exhaustion. She could feel in her mind a link to the mind of the little creature sleeping next to her. She could feel that not only was it a he but also that he was very tired and knew that she should be calm around him, that he wouldn't hurt her ever. As she looked around she saw the guards begin to awake and see the little creature in her arms with great surprise. "It's hatched." "Why for her?" "It's been a long time since I saw one of them." she could hear all the guards murmuring. "What are you all talking about, what is he?" asked Haven exhaustively. "Girl what you have in that bundle is a baby dragon and you are its rider." said a old middle aged guard who came out from the crowd. "Me a rider?" wondered Haven realizing truly what she held in her arms. "We will have to take her to the queen." said one of the guards, "You'll have to carry me because of my...of my...of my..." Haven trailed off into sleep holding the baby dragon closer.

Haven next woke up in a soft wool cotton bed with the small little blue baby dragon still in her arms but now he was awake. "Hey little guy feeling okay?" asked Haven but she could feel its slight confusion through the mind link. That gave her an idea she decided to convey her message through the link with words and an image. She could feel the little guy understand and it sent her back some images describing him to be alright. She asked him through the link whether he had a name. No I do not he said through the link showing that he had been looking through her mind a little bit and learned some words. I guess I should come up with a name for you, how many words do you know? she asked him through the link. Not many few I know he answered back. Okay then I'll tell you names and you'll choose which one is better okay? asked Haven. "How about Garet, Harem, or maybe Havoc?" asked Haven with words hoping he would understand. The little guy shook his head no. She would have kept going had someone not walked into the small room making her stand right up. It was a middle aged woman, slim, black hair with a white streak in it showing age, smooth deep brown shaded skin, brown eyes and a little girl holding her hand who looked exactly the same with a lighter skin tone and brown black hair. They both were wearing beautifully bejeweled dresses in different colors, the woman in black and the girl in a sparkly gold. Both of them were wearing crowns on their heads showing that they were Queen Nasuada and her little daughter Mina. "Hello I'm sure you know who I am?" asked the Queen as the baby dragon poked his head up. "Yes I do but don't expect me to bow I'm still a little exhausted." said Haven looking at the Queen of all the Empire. "Mommy can I play with her lizard?" asked the little princess. "That will be up to her and it's a dragon sweetie." said the Queen looking down at her daughter. "Can I play with it." asked little Mina looking at Haven with solemn eyes. The baby dragon told her that it would be okay and in that same instance Haven came up with his name. "Yes you can play with him and his name is Zoop." said Haven and at the same time feeling Zoop's approval of the name. "Be very careful." said Haven carefully handing Zoop to Mina to play with. "Now go on in the corner while I talk to Haven." said the Queen nudging her daughter to the corner of the room. "So I know you have a lot of questions, to answer one of them you're in the castle of Ilirea." said the Queen as she sat in the chair. Haven felt surprised and relieved to know she wasn't in prison. "Why am I here and why did the egg hatch and what will happen to me now?" asked Haven with many questions. "You were brought here when you were unconscious in the alley." said the Queen answering Haven's first questions. "And obviously the egg hatched because you are now the dragon's-" "Zoop's" said Haven correcting the Queen. "Right Zoop's rider since he hatched for you." said the Queen. "Now since you're a rider now and since you have some training from the Thieves Guild you'll stay here to recuperate and learn more about Alagaesia before you set out for Teirm." said the Queen finally answering all of Haven's questions. "Wait why will I go to Teirm?" asked Haven feeling confused. "Because that is where you will board a ship to the location of the old Dragon Rider Eragon Bromstead and meet with your fellow Riders." said the Queen. "Other Riders so does that mean there are other riders out there?" asked Haven even more confused. "Yes there will be three others who will head to Teirm and meet you there." said the Queen. "Who are they Queen?" asked Haven curious of who else will join her. "One is one of the best dwarven blacksmiths, another is the 13th elven prince, and the last is the son of an Urgal Chieftain and just call me Nasuada for now." said Nasuada. "And don't forget about the street rat no one knows." said Haven curling into a ball on the bed feeling like nothing compared to her other Riders. "Don't worry they are just starting out the same as you and might meet you on the way to Teirm." said Nasuada trying to make Haven feel better. "It's okay for now I'd just like some time to myself." said Haven needing to be alone at the moment. "Tell the guards if you ever need to speak to me, come now Mina we're leaving." said Nasuada getting up from the chair holding her hand out for Mina. "Okay Mommy and goodbye Haven and Zuperial." said Mina handing Zuperial back to Haven, taking her mother's hand and walking out of the room with her. As they shut the door behind them Haven held Zoop close to her chest and began to cry a little. She could feel in her mind Zoop's mind trying to comfort her. "Well Zoop things are about to change, hopefully for the better." said Haven and you know what she really believed her words.


End file.
